


Rain, Tears, and Whiskey

by ConjuringWords



Series: Bits, Bobs, Odds, and Ends From The Cutting Room Floor of the For Your Love, I'm Fighting Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Depressed Harry, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Heartbroken Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Break Up, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: In the aftermath of his confrontation and row with Ginny over her cheating, Harry retreats to a dingy muggle hotel, bottle of whiskey in hand and pretends he's fine even though he isn't. A companion piece set in the "For Your Love, I'm Fighting" verse.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bits, Bobs, Odds, and Ends From The Cutting Room Floor of the For Your Love, I'm Fighting Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652308
Kudos: 17





	Rain, Tears, and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then couldn't decide if it should be post with the rest of FYL or not. Finally I decided to post it separately as I want FYL to focus on Harry and Draco and their relationship. As always your thoughts, kudos, and support are much appreciated.

* * *

The angry, hurtful words rang like a particularly loud bell in Harry’s head. The row had been spectacular. He’d confronted Ginny with her infidelity and she had exploded. Screamed that he had basically _abandoned_ her, not paid attention to her _needs_. So what was she supposed to do? 

He had of course screamed back, that she could have just broken up with him like a _normal person_ instead of staying, telling him everything was fine when he asked, when he knew it wasn’t. Instead of cheating, of sleeping with any man she crossed. 

She had of course not denied it only snorting derisively and telling Harry _again_ that he hadn’t been attentive to her needs, that he was always _“depressed and moody and had no interest”_ in her. He didn't know what to say to that. He _had_ been depressed and moody. And not really interested in _anything,_ sex or his relationship with his supposed girlfriend. He’d finally gone to see a Mind Healer on her insistence. She’d even gone to his first session with him. What did she expect exactly? An overnight turnaround?

When he had said as much to her it had of course pissed her off more. Profanity and insults and accusations were hurled at him like the Quaffle in a quidditch match. Harry had just turned and gone upstairs to their room, gathered all of his belongings and left. 

Now, hours later he’s laying on a bed in a cheap, rundown muggle hotel with his scattered belongings, shattered heart, and a bottle of cheap whiskey for company. He’s watching the rain fall against the window and pretends that tears aren’t falling from his eyes. Pretends that his heart hasn’t broken beyond repair. That his whole world hasn’t crashed down around him. He pretends that he’s fine. 

And he wonders, not for the first time, if she actually loved him or if it was just the idea of him, the mythical hero who had defeated a dark wizard twice. Lifting the bottle to his lips, taking a large swallow, he figures it doesn’t really matter. His dream of that peaceful, wonderful life after the war is gone. Crumbled into ash and dust and swept away on a bitter wind. He takes another swallow of whiskey and pretends some more that he isn’t crying and that he’s fine. Everything is fine. After all, he’s Harry bloody Potter, he has to be fine, even when he’s not.


End file.
